The Skaal Test of Strength
The Skaal Test of Strength is the seventh quest in the main questline of . Objectives *Speak to Tharsten Heart-Fang in the Skaal village's greathall *Go to the Lake Fjalding, find and speak to Korst Wind-Eye *Swim to the bottom of the lake *Enter the Caves of Fjalding **Explore the caves and enter Aesliip's Lair *Speak to the Draugr Lord and agree to help him *Destroy all the Dire Frost Atronachs *Report back to Korst Walkthrough After completing the test of wisdom, Tharsten Heart-Fang sends the Nerevarine to Lake Fjalding to speak to the village's shaman, Korst Wind-Eye, so they may complete the test of strength. Korst is on the north-eastern shore of the lake. Once Korst has been found, he will explain that strange flames are surging from the frozen lake. He believes they are created by the Draugr Lord Aesliip, although he also expresses doubts. The caves of Fjalding Korst sends the Nerevarine to the bottom of the lake, where they will find the entrance to the Caves of Fjalding, under the strange flames. Inside, a large maze-like frozen cavern made of long intertwining tunnels, infested with hostile draugr awaiting the Hero. Lord Aesliip Delving deeper in the cavern, the Nerevarine reaches Aesliip's Lair. There a unique friendly draugr introduces themselves to the Hero. The draugr lord, recounts his story. He once was a Skaal. He goes on to explains that a long time ago, a powerful group of Frost Atronachs were plotting to take over Solstheim. He then used his knowledge of the "Black Arts" to imprison them in these caves. Although he knew that some day he would die, and the Daedra would be freed, so he used his knowledge of Necromancy to make himself immortal, and became an undead. Aesliip then asks the Nerevarine to help him defeat all the frost Atronachs. The Nerevarine is confronted to a choice they must make: Helping Aesliip; or honorably follow what Korst requested: defeat Aesliip. If he is defeated, his ring can be taken from his corpse. Defeating the dire frost atronachs :Note: The challenge here, is for Aesliip to survive (although this has no consequence on the quest's outcome). The use of a restoration spell such as Heal Companion on Aesliip may be recommended between battles. If the Nerevarine accepts to help Aesliip, the magical barrier will disappear, and the entrance to Aesliip's Lair, Caverns is revealled. Inside many Dire Frost Atronachs are roaming the frozen tunnels, they often use destruction spells and they protect themselves with reflect, which will make the confrontations relatively difficult at lower levels. Once all the frost atronachs have been defeated, Lord Aesliip will offer his enchanted ring, and says that he may now rest. Return to Korst The Nerevarine must return to Korst, who is waiting near the lake's north-eastern shore to complete the quest. Korst will tell the Nerevarine to meet in a few days back at the Skaal village Journal fr:L'épreuve de force skaal ru:Испытание Силы